


The Magician

by narry_pynch_shaylor



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is scared, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bluesey - Freeform, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/M, First Fic be nice, M/M, Pain, Violence, blue eats yoghurt, gansey is still eating fruit, just angst and angst and angst, not even that much angst, pynch - Freeform, ronan is ronan, wow this is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_pynch_shaylor/pseuds/narry_pynch_shaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hear if you want magic done, you ask a magician."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warnings

This storyline is my own, but the characters within this book, the raven boys, are Maggie Stiefvaters.

This book is a Pynch book. That means Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch for you newbies. Which also means boyxboy. Just saying.

Updates will not be regular as I have a lot of schoolwork. Sorry if that... I-can't-think-of-the-word-but-Gansey-probably-could... people. That made 0% sense but hey.

There will be child abuse, which may be detailed at points, references to hell (I have been told this upsets some people) possible references to suicide and eating disorders. There will also be death and violence.

So anyhow, I am a huge Pynch shipper, I have read a lot of Pynch fan fictions, and I realised a lot of them focus upon Ronan.

Now Adam is my favourite character in the raven cycle, I connect with him the most, so I figured I'd give Adam a story that centres around him and his friendships with the others.

This may be short or long, I don't know yet. But either way, enjoy!!!  
(Bluesey will be included tooooo!)


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You guys are in my apartment?"  
> "Yes, Parrish. Now move! It's serious." The line went dead.  
> I sighed, wiping grease from my fingers and checking the clock. My shift ended in 15 minutes. Couldn't they wait?
> 
> Its serious.
> 
> Why did Ronan have to be so goddamned mysterious all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Adam feels like a crap magician and then shit goes down :)

Adams POV

They say I'm a magician, but really, that's Lynch.

No matter how hard I try, how much I do, no powers of mine come close to his. For starters, he can create anything from nothing. Dream to reality. A blink of an eye.   
I once thought Ronan Lynch's head would be a dangerous place to be. Now, I think it would be wondrous, filled with beautiful, strange flowers, intricately carved puzzle boxes, delicate yet mysterious ravens, sweet, charming brothers.  
All from his creation. All from his mind.  
The mind of a magician.

"Gansey wants you at the apartment. Now."   
"But I'm at work-"  
"Parrish this isn't an argument. You are coming to the apartment now."  
"The apartment? My apartment?"  
"Is there any other?"  
"You guys are in my apartment?"  
"Yes, Parrish. Now move! It's serious." The line went dead.  
I sighed, wiping grease from my fingers and checking the clock. My shift ended in 15 minutes. Couldn't they wait?

Its serious.

Why did Ronan have to be so goddamned mysterious all the time?   
"Adam?" Boyd called, his phone in his hand, "you're friend, Gansey, called. He said you had to leave for an emergency? I think you'd better go."  
I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll work overtime tomorrow I promise."   
"Adam, there's no need. We're closing up now and it's not busy. Just go."  
I thanked him quickly before running outside, clambering into the Hondayota and setting off.  
I reached my apartment in 10 minutes, climbing the staircase and opening the door cautiously.

Gansey was striding up and down the room and Ronan was rubbing his knucles as though wanting to punch something.  
They both stopped and looked at me as I stepped inside.  
"What's going on?"   
Gansey wordlessly threw me a newspaper. I caught it, perplexed and scrutinised the first page.   
Breakout from Virginia Prison.  
My throat closed up and fear drove a dagger through my heart.  
"Robert Parrish, 46, sentenced to 20 years due to the abuse of his wife and son, escaped West Virginia prison yesterday..."  
I blinked.

My father had escaped. He had escaped. He was free. He was angry. He was coming for me.  
A noise found its way out of my mouth and I collapsed down into my chair, head in my hands.

He was free. He was angry. He was coming for me.

He was going to kill me.

The certainty of it sent me spiralling, turned my abdomen to ice, filled my bones with fear.

He was going to kill me. And after he'd done that, he would murder Ronan and Gansey for supporting him in the court case.   
I couldn't let that happen.

But what could I do to stop him?  
I was supposed to be a magician, but when it came down to it, my powers were nothing against my fear.


	3. Things Are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know why you don't just tell him Ronan!" Gansey muttered at last.  
> "Yes you fucking do," Ronan snapped.  
> "That's not a reason. It's an excuse."

Adam's POV

I seemed to come out of a haze, Gansey's voice slowly increasing in volume, overcoming the buzz in my ears.  
"-24hour surveillance over the church." Gansey finished,crouching to my level.   
"And Cabeswater will keep you safe," Ronan interjected. I ran a hand over my hair, calmed. Cabeswater would keep me safe.   
"Really there's nothing to worry about," Gansey tried for a smile.  
"What if," a new sickening thought occurred to me,"What if he comes after you? After both of you? Because of the conviction? Because you sided with me?"  
Worry invaded my heart and mingled with my fear,"promise me you guys will stay here tonight," my eyes found Ronan's, "please."   
"I'm-" Ronan looked uncomfortable but he must have seen something in my expression, because he nodded, "OK."  
Gansey nodded once, shortly. "I'll take the chair, if I may." I nodded, grabbing the blanket.   
"Ronan you take the bed." I ordered.   
He looked about.to protest but I shook my head, "Lynch. Bed.No arguments."  
He grumbled, sliding onto the mattress and curling up as Gansey slumped in the chair, removing his wireframes and pulling one of my blankets over himself.

I cocooned in the sheets on the floor, shoulder blade uncomfortable on the hard floor, and closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

****************************

"-shitdamn fucking cold Parrish!" Ronan was hissing as I half opened one eye blearily. I continued listening to him cursing, melodic and clever, the way he could slot the words together and fire them rapidly at anyone, anytime without thought, as though they were memorised lyrics.  
'-the fuck do you have to live in such a craphouse Parrish-"  
It was a lot more pleasant to the ears than my father's drunken slurs as he hurled abuse at me.   
"Why the fuck won't you move out Parrish you pompous git. You and your bloody pride."  
His voice was close, breath tickling my cheek, as he lifted me in gentle arms and lay me on a softer surface, pillow soft under my cheek.  
"Ronan?" Gansey whispered, "what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"He's shaking, Ronan, god its freezing."  
"No shit."  
"You can't sleep on the floor, its too cold."  
"Where the fuck else am I gonna sleep? The sink?"  
"He won't mind you sleeping in the bed with hi-"  
"No fricking way-"  
"Lynch. Just sleep in the bed."  
"Fine!" Ronan seethed, "but you never, ever tell him this."  
Gentle arms wound around me, warm and comforting and the sweet smell of hay and the fresh scent of dew drenched grass engulfed me, sending my mind to Cabeswater.  
"I don't know why you don't just tell him Ronan!" Gansey muttered at last.  
"Yes you fucking do," Ronan snapped.  
"That's not a reason. It's an excuse."  
"He can do better than me."  
"He can do worse, too. And knowing Adam, he'll choose a path of pain, because that's all he's ever known. Please don't let him."

Then Cabeswater pulled me in.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic on ao3 please be nice and enjoy!


End file.
